


Red Dress

by girlingoldboots



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Morgana in that red dress of hers</p><p>Written for wldcatsprstr_14's "Merlin Frottage Fest". No warnings as all clues are in the fest title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WldCatSprStr_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/gifts).



> Nothing to note, but if you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

It was that damned red dress she wore. There was no denying that Morgana was a beautiful woman. The red of the garment brought out the paleness of her skin. The key word there being 'skin'. On any other woman it would have looked indecent. Like the barest slip of an undergarment with its sheerness but modest enough to leave things to the imagination. The sleeves were also a mockery. Sleeves were supposed to cover the arms, not stop half-way. The back was non-existent until it almost reached her backside but covered her breasts completely.

Typical Morgana. Where other women bared their cleavage, she covered hers.

Damn her.

The worst part was that she wore it at most banquets and during summer festivals. It would have been scandalous if not for her demeanour and the way she carried herself as she pretended not to notice Uther being unhappy with her choice of garment and Gwen silently encouraging her mistress to wear it.

He left the banquet early. Quietly going back to his room and leaving Arthur not noticing his absence. He was bored, lonely and just wanted to find a quiet spot to pleasure himself ( _by decidedly **not** thinking about Morgana in that dress_ ) and get some sleep. And hopefully a sleep with no dreams about dragons. Or Morgana. Or saving Morgana from dragons.

It was a soft foot-step behind him that made him stop for a moment. In a moment he found himself being pulled into a dark alcove hidden away from any passers-by that may have happened through.

He found himself embraced in Morgana's arms as she pulled him closer to her. He groaned as she rubbed his cock through his clothes with her hand and gently kissed his neck. Without a word she pressed herself against the wall with legs slightly spread, red fabric slipping between her thighs. Without thinking he pressed closer to her holding her whilst she hooked one of her legs over his hips.

He was about to release his cock from his breeches when she stopped him. She began rubbing herself against his clothed cock and the sensation of his skin coming so teasingly close to her private areas but yet so far away. In the back of his mind he wondered if he should propose marriage just to be able to plunge himself into her softness,

Thrusting a little against her he felt the rough fabric of his clothes clash with the silks and found the sensations unbearable to sensitive flesh. Biting her lip she moaned a little with each thrust and began to encourage him. Whilst her remained silent her hips told him to go harder and faster. He kissed her neck and could smell the scent she had put behind her ears. Rose. Just like the colour of the dress and the name of his favoured flower.

All too soon he felt himself groan and release himself, letting it slowly seep through his breeches and stain the front of her dress. Soon after him Morgana quivered beneath him and biting his shoulder as she silently screamed into him. After giving a few moments to calm themselves down she disengaged from him, smiling a wicked smile as she went on her way, holding her hands demurely in front of her to hide the stains from his come with her mockery of sleeves.

He groaned again and banged his head into the wall. Sleep would be a long time coming, and Morgana would definitely be his undoing one day.


End file.
